Mind Games
by Lady Orianna1
Summary: After an accident Teela and King Hiss get injured, and there are some unpleasant side effects neither of them are happy about. Its up to Adam to help Teela get through this but will Hiss get in the way? King HissxTeelaxAdam. IMPORTANT: chap3 RE-POSTED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own He-man or any of the characters.  
  
Things to know: When speech is surrounded with * these it means it is said via telepathy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hadira Amulet  
  
*'Prince Adam He-man is needed; Eternia is once again in grave danger.'* Adam abruptly stirred from his nap at the urgency in the Sorceress' voice.  
  
'Whaaat's wrong?' Adam replied yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Cringer began to stir awake next to him as he felt Adam sit up.  
  
*'What I had feared has happened. King Hiss has taken advantage of the gateway to Arcadayn, the realm of demon gods, which opens in Eternia every 500 yrs. He is now at the Temple of Hadira and seeks the Hadira amulet. You must transform into He-man and gather the masters; King Hiss must not get the amulet.'*  
  
Adam frowned a little puzzled. 'What's the Hadira amulet?'  
  
*'The amulet was forged by the Goddess of darkness and night, Hadira. It was a present to her son, Mefira, and has the power to corrupt the souls of the living by filling their mind with darkness and turning them into wraiths. Those who wield the power of the amulet have complete mind control over those who are enslaved by it. King Hiss seeks the amulet to create an army almost impossible to beat. I fear Eternia will lose if he acquires this power.'*  
  
At hearing this Adam grabbed his power sword and making sure no one was around swung it above his head and shouted the infamous words 'BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL, I HAVE THE POWER!' Lighting flashed around him as he was transformed into He-man and pointing his sword at Cringer, his companion was instantly turned into Battle Cat. He jumped onto the tigers' back.  
  
'Sorceress where is this gateway located?'  
  
*'In the sands of fire. You will know where it is when you arrive.'*  
  
'Come Battle cat, we must gather the masters.'  
  
*****************  
  
The dank musky aroma of the temple was thickening as they walked further down the dark stone passageway. Anyone else would surely have felt uncomfortable in the eerily lit stone fortress but to King Hiss and his generals it was very similar to Snake Mountain and they felt right at home.  
  
King Hiss knew he was nearing the amulet; he could feel the pulsating evil grow stronger with every step, it was calling out to him, sensing the darkness in his heart. A dim glow hit the walls of the passage, highlighting the decrepit conditions that the walls were in. Soon they found themselves standing in a huge chamber, made of black stone and what appeared to be marble. Blue flames danced off the walls accentuating the decorative chiselled murals, depicting scenes of the goddess Hadira and other demonic creatures.  
  
While his generals stared fixated by the images and strange demonic texts surrounding them, King Hiss' attention was directed to the centre of the chamber. Between two huge kneeling statues of the goddess, with hands outstretched, floated the Hadira amulet. It was completely black with a small spider scratched into its surface, the symbol of Hadira.  
  
King Hiss couldn't contain the triumphant smirk on his face as he walked across the stone bridge connecting to the centre platform. He reached up to grab the amulet but he was interrupted by a sudden energy blast missing him only by a few inches. He whirled around angrily, eyes blazing with rage to find Man-at-arms smirking, his arm cannon raised, with the rest of the Masters and He-man standing next to him smugly.  
  
'Don't even think about touching that amulet Hiss.' He-man yelled charging forward. Hiss narrowed his eyes and summoned his snake staff firing a blast of green energy at He-man. This was batted away by He-man's sword and he brought it back instantly to swing it down at Hiss who quickly blocked it with his staff. He bared his fangs at He-man angrily who was now face to face with him as they struggled against each others strength.  
  
Meanwhile the master's were battling the generals. Teela flipped backwards as Rattlor extended his neck, trying to snap her in his jaws, she landed gracefully like a cat and spun her leg around managing to trip Cobra Kahn up in mid spit, causing him to miss his aim and shoot acid into Squeeze's eyes. Squeeze screamed in pain groping at them and slackening his grip around Buzz off's body allowing him to escape and blast him with his laser.  
  
Teela looked over to see He-man and King Hiss locked together. And watched as Hiss began to change into his true form giving him the upper hand. She began to race over to them, intending to help He-man out but was caught by Tongue lasher's tongue and dragged to the ground.  
  
'You will not sssstop me from getting the amulet He-man.' Hiss' eyes glowed furiously as his body began to transform onto snakes, giving him an extra advantage as he wrapped one around He-man's neck catching him off guard. Another snake knocked his sword out of his hand and across the chamber. Hiss grinned as he dangled He-man by the neck, watching him gasp and struggle for air and having used his magic to hold He-man's arms to his sides, it was impossible for He-man to try and pry him off his neck.  
  
Hiss reached up with another of his snakes and grabbed the pendant, instantly feeling the connection it made with his mind and body as he fastened it to himself allowing it to meld between his eyes, which promptly turned black. He looked at He-man with malicious intent.  
  
'You, He-man, will be the first to be enslaved.' Everyone stopped and turned at hearing the demonic tone in Hiss' voice. The master's watched on in horror as He-man's body gained a black aura and started to fade, he made more futile choking noises as his body began to go pale and almost translucent and his eyes became dull and soulless.  
  
Teela struggled harder against Tongue lashers grip, finally managing to slash at his tongue with the sharp end of her staff severing it. She raced forward, her staff raised above her head intending to smash the amulet embedded in Hiss's head.  
  
The Sorceresses voice screamed inside Teela's mind. 'No Teela you mustn't destroy the amulet while it is evoking its power.' But she ignored the Sorceress' warning and with all her strength she swung her staff down, just as Hiss turned to look at her in surprise, both making eye contact as the amulet was smashed to pieces. Hiss and Teela screamed in agony as a flood dark energy ripped through their minds and bodies, sending them crashing to the ground unconscious.  
  
He-man landed hard on the ground breathing heavily as the power of the amulet faded and he returned to normal. He untangled himself from Hiss' limp body and stared worriedly at Teela's condition. He quickly checked for a pulse, finding one but noting that it was very faint and saw the slight movement of her chest rising and falling. He sighed in relief scooping her up in his arms.  
  
He turned to the others, 'She's alright, just unconscious but needs medical attention, we should.......'  
  
He was cut off as the whole temple began to shake and collapse around them. He-man struggled to keep his balance as the chamber seemed to sink.  
  
'WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE.' Man-at-arms yelled over the chaos happening around them. 'C'MON!'  
  
He-man stared at Hiss for a moment then ran across the walkway looking down the abyss and saw that the walls were moving and soon realised that there was hundreds of large black spiders crawling up towards them. Quickening his pace he grabbed Teela's staff and his power sword following the others out of the sinking chamber. He gave one last look towards King Hiss, seeing that he was no longer there and the area was now engulfed with spiders, horror overcame him a second, thinking perhaps the spider's had consumed him. This was soon changed as he spotted Hiss' generals climbing up the side of the chamber towards a hole in the wall, with Hiss being carried out by General Rattlor.  
  
He then promptly turned leaving through the entrance, before it closed permanently behind him and raced out of the temple with the others.  
  
*****************  
  
Please review and tell me if you like it. Thanks. 


	2. Dreams and Reflections

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Reflections  
  
Teela's mind raced in panic as she felt her body plummeting through empty space, darkness surrounded her, and then suddenly her body jerked and she now sat in an empty stone room. Her head was reeling with confusion. She stood up shaking slightly from feeling so disorientated and squinted in her dimly lit surroundings, seeing that there appeared to be no way out.  
  
She shivered grasping her upper arms and panic gripped her once again as the whole room seemed to lurch and pulsate and she was forced to stumble slightly to keep on her feet. Where was she? How'd she get here? What the hell was happening?  
  
The room began to darken with every second and the atmosphere grew colder, so cold that she could see her breath. Teela wasn't sure what was going on but it was beginning to scare her.  
  
She whirled around suddenly at hearing a low whispering behind her, nothing. Her heart pounded in her chest and then fear took hold of her as everything went completely black.  
  
Sadistic laughter filled her ears, low at first and now it echoed loudly around her, everywhere, more than one voice, just laughing with such cruelty that is made Teela shudder. She wanted to speak, to tell the voices to shut up but her voice caught in her throat and they only got louder to the point where it was just a roar of screams and she had to collapse on her knees in pain covering her ears.  
  
Then she noticed that the floor was moving beneath her, and the laughter was no longer a roar but a deafening hissing sound. Horror crept up Teela's spine as realisation hit her; the ground was a mass of slivering, squirming snakes.  
  
She shivered in disgust as they began to coil up and around her body and then began to panic and struggled to push them off her as more and more wrapped around her, pulling her down into the mass. She screamed as she struggled harder and as the snakes began to bite her. Tears of pain and frustration edged at the corners of her eyes as she started to grow tired and more and more snakes pulled her further down into the slivering throng. Her screams were muffled by the snakes wrapped around her face, she could barley see now as she was in neck deep.  
  
The last thing she saw as she was pulled under completely, were two burning red eyes in the darkness above her and again she heard the low sadistic laughter of King Hiss.  
  
****************  
  
Adam's eyes snapped open as Teela's screams startled him awake. He jumped up from the chair he had been slouching on and reached out to her, gently gripping her shoulders to stop her from thrashing around so violently. She was having a nightmare, a bad one.  
  
She began to calm down as he whispered to her that it was ok, that she was safe, and he was here for her. He sighed as she became completely settled and her expression was once again serene. He gently stroked her cheek in worry, wiping away the stray tears.  
  
She had been unconscious for almost five days now. She was no longer critical, but she did have a bad fever. He got a wet cloth and placed it on her burning forehead and sat back down on his chair, taking her hand gently in his. He was knackered; he'd been sitting by her side ever since she had been rushed into the palace infirmary and had very little sleep as he watched over her, comforting her when she had nightmares, which she seemed to be getting more and more of lately.  
  
Man-at-arms and the others had begged him to get some rest, but he refused. He wouldn't leave her, he couldn't. He was sick up with guilt inside because he hadn't been able to prevent this from happening and the fact that she had got injured was because she was coming to save him. If it hadn't been for her he would be a soulless wraith under the complete command of King Hiss.  
  
Hatred overcame Adam at the thought of King Hiss. This was his fault, he had almost killed Teela and he remembered the overwhelming pain he'd felt as he had turned and seen her lying twisted on the ground; he had thought she was dead. He was going to make Hiss pay for that, especially if Teela didn't get through this.  
  
He remembered back to what the Sorceress had warned them all when they had taken Teela straight to her. Teela's body had to be purged of the Hadira amulet's mystical energy by the Sorceress but she was fearful that the amulet had corrupted Teela's mind and there was nothing she would be able to do for her if it had.  
  
Rage boiled in Adam's mind and he hoped Hiss had suffered far worse. A quiet sigh from Teela softened his anger and he looked at her face. Even in a comatose state she looked beautiful, her hair was loose and wild, framing her face in fiery waves. He just stared at her peaceful face wishing she would open her shining green eyes and grin at him and tell him he was stupid for looking so worried and then playfully hit him on the arm or laugh at him. He just wanted a reaction from her, something to tell him that the girl he loved was still there. He missed her; he even missed her being a total bitch to him. He just wanted her to be ok.  
  
Something suddenly dawned on Adam and his eyes opened wider in shock of him self. Had he just admitted that..................no, he only thought of Teela as a best friend nothing more. But then looking at her now and remembering how he had felt when he thought she was dead, knew feelings were beginning to stir inside him. He shook himself out of it. He had to focus on Teela's well- being, he didn't want to dwell on that now.  
  
************ sorry that this chapter was short. The next one will be longer. 


	3. Confusing Visions And Unwelcome Company

Disclaimer: Please read prologue.  
  
Hi, Thank you all for your kind reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.  
  
Luna12: I'll do my best to not make Teela out like a wimp; I don't like her coming across like that either.  
  
Okona: Yep, you did see this posted on adultfanfiction.net coz in theory this is supposed to be an NC-17, but a tasteful one.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: This chapter has been revised and re-posted so that this story can continue here at fanfiction.net. I've managed to work around the adult area of the story without it damaging the plot. That's how it will be from now on, the adult version will be at Adultfanfiction.net. Ok enjoy. -  
  
Chapter 3: Confusing Visions and Unwelcome Company  
  
Teela crouched deftly at the edge of the high plateau, over looking the vast valley beneath her, there was chaos erupting everywhere. Where she was, she didn't know; the terrain was unrecognisable to her, but she was sure that it was Eternia because the battle ensuing before her eyes was between an army of Snakemen and many races of Eternian warriors. What confused her, other than the fact that she couldn't remember how she had got there, was the large army of cosmic warriors fighting in the battle. Wasn't Zodak the last surviving cosmic warrior?  
  
She didn't have time to dwell on this for too long because in a blink of an eye she was no longer at the edge of the plateau, but now stood in a dark cave. Realisation dawned on her that this wasn't real and it had to be a dream. It was the only rational answer she could come up with. How else could it be happening?! However, illogical doubt was creeping in the back of her mind because everything seemed too real to be a dream.  
  
At the sound of rasping voices she automatically ducked behind a large boulder. Taking a quick glance from her hiding spot she realised that King Hiss, General Rattlor and Squeeze were at the far end of the cave huddled around a table, looking at a scroll and were discussing it amongst themselves. Their voices were strained and King Hiss did not sound happy. Teela was confused; why was she dreaming this? Was it some kind of vision?  
  
Then all of a sudden she was standing in the heart of the battle. The suddenness of her arrival left her unguarded, leaving her unprepared for the deafening sounds or metal against metal, along with the screams of agony from the injured and dying. The smell of blood was thick in the air and it made her feel sick, but her training jumped into gear and she got a hold of her self. She was however mildly panicked due to her lack of a weapon but no one seemed to be paying her any attention, it was like she wasn't even there.  
  
Relaxing slightly, but staying wary, she stood there witnessing the carnage and destruction around her, unsure of what was going on. It reminded her of the many battles she had learnt about in school that had happened in the past.  
  
Maybe that was what she was witnessing now, the past. But why would she dream about something like this. How was she dreaming it? Nothing made sense. Suddenly everything happening around her seemed to slow down and fade into a blur until the only thing, directly in front of her, in focus was King Hiss. He had his back to her and was standing rigidly, staring down at something on the floor. Teela couldn't see what, but she suddenly felt very odd, and wanted to get away from him and the battle ground very quickly, but she was unable to move, she just stood there staring at him. Whether this was out of curiosity she wasn't sure, either way she didn't like the odd vibes she was beginning to feel. And they felt like they were coming from him.  
  
His head was hung low like he was in deep contemplation. Teela looked to the floor and was just able to make out the form of a body lying at his feet. She watched Hiss slowly move into a crouched position and hover over the unmoving form beneath him. She heard him whispering something and a deep sadness washed over her but she had no idea why.  
  
Teela unconsciously took a step towards him, accidentally tripping over another body. She collapsed on her hands and knees with a loud groan, instantly regretting it because Hiss' head snapped up and turned around in her direction, pure rage and a hint of something else etched on his features. Teela however didn't have time to figure it out because as soon as he caught sight of her, his expression changed to bewilderment.  
  
He stared at her, unmoving and seemed utterly confused by her presence. She stayed rigid, nervously waiting for a reaction, and also equally confused that he was able to acknowledge her existence when no one else had. What the hell was going on, was it a dream or not? She was instantly jogged from her thoughts by his rasping and indignant tone. A wave of anger and hostility hit her, so intensely that it made her mind reel in shock.  
  
"What are YOU doing here!?" It was more of a statement to himself than a direct question to her. However she didn't really have time to answer it as she felt a strong nagging feeling in the back of her mind and everything around her began to get more and more out of focus. She didn't resist the pulling sensation and was in fact very glad to get away from Hiss' glaring face and the feelings of resentment flooding her mind.

------------------

Hiss groaned as he slowly gained consciousness. His vision was blurred and he winced at the sharp shooting pain coming from the centre of his forehead. As his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings and the spinning sensation came to a halt he realised that he was lying on his bed in his personal quarters. He hadn't any recollection of how he had got there but he was glad of it.  
  
Then he suddenly remembered his dream, that brat had somehow been in it. But this didn't seem plausible, he had been dreaming about an event in his past. His anger began to boil, she had had the audacity to intrude in HIS mind, but what was bothering him more was the fact that he could still feel her deep down in the back of his mind; he had been able to sense her panic and confusion, her fear and he could vaguely still sense it. Her presence in his mind disgusted him, although he had enjoyed feeling her fear.  
  
'I see you are awake sire, I was beginning to worry.'  
  
Hiss turned his head in the direction of General Rattlor's voice, again grimacing as pain shot through his skull. Rattlor shifted his position from the wall and walked over to his lord's bedside. Hiss pulled himself up into a sitting position, he had intended to get up but dizziness and the now constant aching between his eyes prevented him from this. He growled quietly to himself in frustration at his body's weakened condition. He also noted he was back in his humanoid form.  
  
Touching his forehead he could feel the Hadira amulet was still embedded there, only he could no longer feel its full influence radiating through him. Anger flared as he remembered he had been so close to having He-man as his slave but then the girl had spoilt everything. He would make her suffer for that. Hiss made another futile attempt to get out of the bed, finding his body felt completely drained.  
  
General Rattlor cleared his throat to get his sire's attention.  
  
'My King, you should stay here and rest, I am not sure what exactly happened in the temple but after the girl destroyed the amulet, you were knocked unconscious for almost 3 weeks, you have not fed and who knows what the affect the amulet's destruction has had on you.....'  
  
Hiss reluctantly sat back grimly, beginning to wonder just what effects the amulet now had on him. He could sense that its influence wasn't completely gone. Rattlor continued.  
  
'The amulet became very unstable when it was shattered something happened to you and the Teela child. I've had reports from those watching over you that sometimes it appeared to activate.....'  
  
'What do you mean?' Hiss asked gruffly, not at all pleased that he had been rendered unconscious for almost a month, his mood also wasn't helped by the terrible throbbing headache he now had.  
  
General Rattlor shifted nervously as he noted the flash of dark energy that had shone from his lord's eyes, knowing it had something to do with the amulet but he tried to ignore it as he replied.  
  
'Well they said that it would glow and spark occasionally.'  
  
Hiss furrowed his brows at this, not pleased by what he was hearing, his head was now pounding, and he closed his eyes exasperated. General Rattlor stood anxiously, staring down at his lord, unsure of his reaction.  
  
Hiss spoke quietly, not opening his eyes. 'Bring me the person who witnessed this.'  
  
'I'm already here my lord.' Hiss' eyes flew open at the sound of the low seductive voice and mentally cursed. He looked to the door way to see the owner leaning languidly against the door frame, with arms folded across her chest, smirking alluringly at him.  
  
She put on a hurtful expression at his obvious irritated one and said in a hurt voice,  
  
'You don't seem very pleased to see me Sire?! And after all this time that I've spent caring and watching over you these past weeks.'  
  
Hiss sneered, 'And I'm sure it was from the ever flowing kindness of your soul Hiressa, don't make me sick.'  
  
General Rattlor could once again feel the tension rising between the two and slowly began to back out the room, he could also tell Hiss was very angry because his eyes were now glowing black instead of their usual red. His retreat came unnoticed.  
  
Hiressa frowned slightly then quickly collected herself and simply smirked as she slowly came over to the bed, swinging her hips sensually as she did so and then perched herself close to Hiss, who seemed to grow angrier by the second as the female snake warrior came closer. He flinched away from her hand as she went to stroke his cheek, and his eyes seemed to flare more for a second and then tamed down to a constant black glow.  
  
Hiressa smiled and lent forward so that her face was barely inches from his, Hiss bared his fangs at her to show his displeasure in the closeness.  
  
'You know Hiss I've always found you arousing when you get angry, and the whole glowing black eyes look is very cute.'  
  
This took Hiss by surprise; black eyes? Hiressa was now straddled across him and was leant down low so that she was still level with his face. She turned her head slightly to look at General Rattlor who was standing awkwardly at the door, he blushed slightly then backed out quickly, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hiressa sighed contently to herself. 'Now we are finally alone.' She began to trace circles on Hiss' chest. Hiss sat rigidly glaring at her, trying to ignore her as best he could. God how he loathed this woman.  
  
She smiled as she noticed his eyes were beginning to dim back to red. He was calming down but she knew he was still pissed off. Slowly she lent forward and gently kissed his lips. She felt his body stiffen and smiled against his lips enjoying the fact that he was still resisting her, it made it more fun.  
  
Hiss was in no mood for this, he had enough on his mind than to deal with her. Having enough he roughly pushed her away from him, smirking at the look of shock on her face and mild anger that quickly faded to a silky smile, much to his displeasure.  
  
'Hiressa, just leave.'  
  
'No, I don't think you really want me to do that.'  
  
Hiss' eyes flashed black, 'You should watch you mouth Hiressa, get out now.' His tone was low and menacing but this didn't bother her at all. She smiled sweetly at him and crawled towards him again.  
  
'But I'm here to help you relax my lord, why don't you just lie back down......'  
  
She was cut off as Hiss growled loudly in annoyance grabbing her wrists tightly and pulling her so she was face to face with him. 'Listen to me you stupid bitch, I'm not in the.....'  
  
It was his turn to be cut off as her mouth enclosed on his taking him off guard, allowing her to push him down and slip her hands free of his slackened grip on her wrists. She began to slowly trace her tongue across his lips at which point he pushed her away from him slightly. She giggled down at him as he stared up at her angrily, but she could tell he had started to enjoy this.  
  
They stared at each other for a few more seconds and she was about to say something to mock him when he roughly grabbed her again and pinned her beneath him. She yelped in surprise but was instantly silenced as his mouth engulfed hers passionately, she moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and entwine with hers in a frenzy, she soon gave into his dominance allowing his tongue to explore her mouth freely and let him pin her arms tightly down by her sides.  
  
Hiss kissed her hungrily, hating himself for allowing her to have this affect on him, but the struggling writhing female beneath him was too much for him to resist and his hate slowly faded away but he knew he would be regretting this a lot later. .


End file.
